sexo en la tina
by Deranged of Yaoi
Summary: Va a haber lemon... mas lemon y ah! lemon... lean y opinen, quiero perder los estribos, pero no se si lo hago bien XD un cuarteto... donde todos son seme y uke.horoxlen haoxyoh LEMON
1. Sexo en la tina

lo borraron y eso me puso de mal humor pero bueno... ya ni ganas de estar de mal humor tengo... 

(ESTOY DANDO EXPLICACIONES DE QUE HAY SEXO EN ESTE FIC MIERDA!)

Sk no me pertenece ni aunque quisiera… o por ahí lo vendan, pero soy tan tacaña que igual no lo compraria.

Este es un UA (universo alterno) y es sobre len y horo y… sus juegos de reconciliación en la bañera… bueno, no les digo mas solo lean.

Advertencia: Yaoi (lenxhoro) obviamente, lemon… y nada mas…

puede ser que no aparescan guiones...

* * *

SEXO EN LA TINA!

* * *

Hace 2 semanas yo estaba ahí, claro, habían fumigado la casa y mi hermana no me dejo entrar mas por que decía que hacia mucha mugre y eso atraía cucarachas, que entupida, bueno, lo que importa es que ahora vivía temporalmente con len en su casa. 

Ahí estaba, arrodillado en el pasto del patio luchando para bañar al perro…

Solo llevaba puesta una bermuda negra que llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas.

Desde donde lo observaba solo veía su blanca pero bien formada espalda, sin darme cuenta estaba caminando hacia el.

Me pare en seco tras el.

Len?

Si?

Casi me derrito cuando se volteo para verme y lo vi lleno de espuma del shampoo para perro y completamente mojado. No pude contenerme, lo mire con ternura y pregunte:

Que haces tao?

Baño al perro que no ves, baka?

No te va muy bien, verdad?

Ja! Ya casi termino…

Me quede observando sus fallidos intentos por enjuagar al pobre perro. Cada vez que lo hacia mal lanzaba una risita burlona que hacia que len se enojara cada vez mas, me encanta ver a len enojado, desde chicos que sentía un leve cosquilleo cuando el me miraba con esos ojos llenos de ira, siempre pensé que estaba descompuesto pero ahora lo se bien… yo… horokeu estoy enamorado de len…

Hundido en mis pensamientos me senté al lado de len, a su izquierda para ser para ser precisos.

No lo aguante mas, tome su mano provocando que el perro se soltara y valla directo a revolcarse en la tierra.

IDIOTA! Mira lo que me hi…

Bese su mejilla para que dejara de gritar, fue mas bien un impulso pero me gusto… me gusto tanto que seguí el beso dirigiéndome a su boca, antes de besar allí lo mire, y para mi sorpresa len tenia lo ojos cerrados con la peor cara de asco que pude haber visto en toda mi vida…

Al ver que me tardaba len abrió los ojos y dijo las palabras que nunca creería que saldrían de su boca…

p… puto, que acaso pensaste que me gustabas?

p... pero yo… yo te amo…

PERO YO NO IDIOTA!

Dicho esto se levanto bruscamente y se fue adentro de la casa.

Quede pasmado ante su reacción y sus palabras… pero eso no duro mucho ya que de la nada salio el vendito perro llenándome de barro.

Maldiciendo entre dientes entre a la casa y me disponía a ir a bañarme para sacarme el barro y para dejar de pensar en las palabras recién dichas por mi único amor.

Ya en el baño puse a llenar la tina.

Una vez llena fui por una toalla, me saque la ropa y me metí en ella, cerrando tras de mi la cortina de baño azul.

Prácticamente me sumergí dejando solo lo suficiente como para poder respirar, después de 5 o 7 minutos salí de ese estado de "coma".

Escuche la canilla del lava manos correr… luego, ese delicioso olor a jabón y me di cuenta de que len estaba del otro lado de la cortina…

Se habrá percatado de que estoy acÿ- Me pregunte

Unos segundos después abrí mis ojos lo mas que pude al escuchar a len… llorar?

Esta… llorando- fue lo único que pude pensar cuando de repente lo escuche… dijo mi nombre y abrió bruscamente la cortina azul.

Len… que…

Me calle al verlo caer sobre sus rodillas a un costado de la tina y apoyar sus brazos en el borde de esta…

Pronto tapo su cara apoyándola en sus brazos para seguir llorando

Si las palabras de afuera me habían pasmado esto ya era estar alucinando¿Len llorando?

Intento hablar pero casi ni se entendía.

L… lo… siento… yo no… yo…no que… quería…hacerlo…

Len… no entiendo lo que dices

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, me sentía incomodo, no por el silencio, si no por el echo de estar desnudo en una tina mientras len lloraba al lado.

Horo…

Si?

En ese instante len me miro con los ojos empapados y se me tiro encima para poder abrazarme.

El agua comenzó a salirse de la tina por el movimiento que había causado len al meterse. Cuando el agua y len se tranquilizaron, el comenzó a hablar.

Horo… dime de nuevo…

uhm?

Lo de afuera

No… es que… lo de afuera… fue… un impulso… yo… no…

Len apoyo un dedo en mis labios para que me callara

Dímelo

… yo… te amo…

y yo a ti hoto-hoto

… eh?

Antes de que articule palabra alguna len había comenzado a besarme desesperadamente, lo que acuso que un leve gemido se escapara de mi interior.

Paro unos segundos y sentí como lamía mis labios, sentí que era una incitación, abrí levemente mi boca y len profundizo el beso, nuestras lenguas jugaban en el interior de mi boca, después de unos minutos nos separamos para tomar aire.

Yo aproveche la separación para comenzar a desabrochar la bermuda de len, y seguir con su calzoncillo y así quedar los dos completamente desnudos.

Len ya estaba tomando un tono carmesí en sus mejillas, bueno, no era el más indicado para criticar, yo ya estaba un tanto rojo, pero termine de sonrojarme al ver que len se paraba para tomar el jabón que estaba por ahí.

Cuando enderecé mi cabeza lo vi… el miembro de len estaba justo a la altura de mi cara… o… de mi boca…

Sonreí con algo de picardía y le arrebate el jabón de las manos. Len con algo de enfado intento tomarlo de nuevo, pero fallo.

Le dije que se quedara quieto que se iba a divertir… len rió un poco y me miro con esa cara de… "sexy?"

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro cuando le dije:

Nos tenemos que enjabonar o no?

Si…

Pues… deja que yo te enjabone… me dejas?

Jeje… depende…

Que?

Va a ser divertido?

De eso no tengas duda…

Tome el jabón con ambas manos y comencé a lamerlo sensualmente, o eso pensaba…

Len seguía ahí parado… yo tenia en frente de mi cara la prueba de su… masculinidad?

Ya me esta dando frió baka…

Antes de que pueda hacer algún movimiento tome su miembro con mi boca haciendo que len soltara un gemido que por suerte solo el perro debe haber escuchado.

Comencé a "enjabonar" su pene con mi boca, pero len enseguida se echo para atrás.

Pero no me iba a dar por vencido, no iba a chupar un jabón por nada… lo tome de las caderas e hice que se volviera a sentar. Otra vez el agua se salio de la tina… pero no espere a que se calmara, enjuague mi boca y volví a tomar el jabón… mire a len con cara de borrego hambriento para que aceptara… después de unos momentos de miradas penosas el acepto.

Volví a tomar el jabón, pero esta vez no lo lamí como en la primera, lo pase por el abdomen de len muchas veces hasta que se formo un colchón de espuma, la tome con la mano (a la espuma) y la lleve hacia el impaciente y erecto miembro de len.

Lo frote una y otra vez, haciendo que de la boca del chino salieran innumerables gemidos de placer y palabras sin sentido.

Pero me puse a pensar… si seguía así iba a terminara muy rápido, decidí hacer el experimento que había querido llevar a cabo hace minutos atrás.

Demonios len, donde esta el jabón?

mmmm no lo se…

Dámelo o te arrepentirás!

a si? Que acaso no me estoy arrepintiendo ahora?

no… todavía te falta sufrir

Len se levanto un poco y saco el jabón que lo guardaba debajo de él.

Sin soltar a mi "juguete" lamí el jabón (por tercera vez) que aun estaba en manos de len, juguetonamente hice un par de burbujitas con la boca y me agache quedando a la altura de las caderas de len, saque mi mano de su erección para dejar paso a mi boca, la cual se divertía lamiendo y de vez en cuando mordiendo o succionando el pene de len.

Mientras len revolvía mis cabellos por la excitación yo sonreía de vez en cuando al ver la cara de placer de mí… koi.

Pronto me di cuenta de que iba a terminar, y así fue, len estallo haciendo que el fruto de su excitación escurriera por mi boca yendo a parar al agua de la tina.

Dios, eso era un baño? El agua de la tina estaba mas sucia que yo cuando paso semanas sin darme un baño…

Pero tenia que admitir que por primera vez disfrutaba de un baño.

Cuando len dio el último gemido me di cuenta de que yo no había quedado satisfecho y esto del jabón me daba cada vez mas ideas…

Oye…

Si?

Alguna vez lo hiciste con un jabón tiburón?

O.o a que te refieres…

Ya sabes…

Horo tu no pensaras?

Antes de que len huyera despavorido ante mi pregunta lo di vuelta y nuevamente el señor jabón estuvo presente en la escena.

No te digo que un jabón te lo hará… pero… digamos que va a jugar con nosotros

Me dio pena… se veía asustado y además estaba un tanto sometido en esa pose… como un perrito en cuatro patas, pero la pena se fue rápidamente cuando llego la calentura.

Le dije a len que lamiera el jabón, pero solo miro con cara de asco, otra vez yo tendría que hacerlo, moje el jabón en el agua lo pase por mi lengua ya un poco asqueado.

De repente tuve una idea… dije a len que se volteara y que me de sus manos; cuando lo hizo llene sus manos del dichoso jabón y las lleve a mi feliz y erecto pene. Len miro un poco sorprendido por mi incitación, cuando se acostumbro comenzó a frotar rápidamente haciendo que sintiera todo tipo de cosas.

Pero reaccione:

No te pensaras que te dejare hacer el trabajo sucio verdad?

Que?

Tome a len de las caderas, lo voltee e introduje un dedo enjabonado en su interior, escuche un gemido de placer mezclado con dolor. Pero eso no me detuvo, moví mi dedo en su interior haciéndolo estremecer y gemir como nunca, cuando estuvo acostumbrado al enjabonado intruso introduje un segundo intruso y así hasta llegar al tercer y ultimo dedo.

Ya no aguantaba mas, introduje bruscamente mi miembro en su interior haciendo que un gemido más saliera, pero este no me gusto, fue uno de dolor. Como pude lo mire y vi su rostro del que algunas lagrimas caían.

Como un estúpido le pregunte si estaba bien… y solo afirmo con la cabeza y dijo que continuara, que estaba bien.

Intente hacerlo con delicadeza… entraba y salía lenta y placenteramente.

Al cabo de unos minutos los gemidos se hicieron más y más fuertes.

Comencé a masturbar la nueva erección de len al mismo tiempo que lo penetraba.

Pero no fue una masturbación normal… el señor jabón acompañaba mis manos en el masajeo, mientras el pene de len se llenaba de espuma por las frotadas intensas.

Mientras mas rápido iba, mas gemíamos; minutos mas tarde len eyaculo haciendo que su semen se funda con la espuma y el jabón y todo valla a la ya no limpia agua, al poco tiempo fue mi turno, nos fundimos en un solo y ultimo gemido que dio por terminado nuestro "juego".

Ya casi estábamos por irnos cuando len prendió la ducha, se paro y comenzó a enjuagarse…

Oye tiburón…

Si?

Yo que tu tiraría ese jabón… la verdad no quiero enjabonarme con el

FIN!

* * *

Si… eso es todo, ni idea si les gusto, para cualquier mensaje solo dejen un review después de la señal… PIIIIII 

Nos vemos en el infierno (solo al que se lo merece)

**DeRaNgEd Of YaOi**


	2. Lacteos

ME BORRARON CASI TODOS LOS FICS!MI3RDA QUE FLUSTRANTE! (agarra a su navajita linda y la pasa por su blanca piel)

Hola hijitos de dios, sk no me pertenece solo los dibujos que hago de len y estos fics que vaya a saber de donde saco la imaginación para hacerlos…

Esta es una … no se si decirlo continuación, pero a medida que se me ocurran mas cosas voy a hacer lemons.

**Quiero dedicar este fic a las fans de lenxhoro y a las que le guste el lemon Y QUE LAS FANS DE PILIKA SE MUERAN! (cof cof)**

Bueno, los dejo con mi "lemon" o intento de lemon.

* * *

**Lácteos.** (Que nombre ¬¬')

* * *

Estaba camino a casa… hoy como siempre me había retrasado, es que de verdad había mucho trancito y el trabajo… era frustrante, pero en cualquier otro día no lo seria tanto… pero hoy… hoy era… su cumpleaños (hagamos de cuenta que hoy es 27 de noviembre) y ya tenía 2 horas de retrazo. 

Llegue a donde tenia que tomar el camino de tierra que seria mi atajo a la casa, pero me detuve al ver una repostería… demonios ni pastel había comprado, me mataría si además de llegar tarde no le daba un… REGALO!

Cerré la puerta antes de que pudiera bajar y acelere lo más que pude…

10 minutos después estaba frente a la puerta… tenia que buscar una excusa muuuy buena…

Pero antes de que pueda pensar en la más mínima de las excusas la puerta se abrió mostrando a un sonriente horokeu.

h… hola ho… horo… -dije ya casi en estado gaseoso (N/A: se estaba por evaporar de los nervios)

No me respondió… solo se digno a mostrar una sonrisa falsa y me invito con la mano a que pasara…

no tienes que invitarme baka, esta también es mi casa o no lo recuerdas?

Esto me comenzó a oler mal… si horo no respondía a ningún tipo de comentario fuera de lugar significaba que tenia algo en mente… y conociendo su mente… no me iba a… "gustar"?

Me tomo de la mano aun en silencio y me llevo a la cocina donde había una mesa pequeña y las mesadas en donde había algo de harina y crema batida… algo planeaba estaba seguro…

como veo… no te acordaste de mi… pero yo si me acorde de mi y entonces me hice un pastel…

Luego del comentario no pude evitar poner una cara de miedo mezclada con algo de tristeza.

lo… siento…

ohhh si… creeme que lo sentirás…

eh?

Enseguida se dirijo a la puerta… no… la puerta no… acaso iba hacia?...

Para mi suerte y mi sorpresa solo fue y se paro allí, pero no se quedo haciendo nada… al contrario, tomo las llaves y cerro la puerta dejándonos encerrados en la cocina.

que haces baka? –pregunte confundido

solo… quiero que me des mi regalo de cumpleaños

Ohh.. noooo, no lo había comprado… que iba a hacer?

digamos que… lo encargue pero aun no llega –dije fingiendo una sonrisa

digamos que no tengo ganas de esperar…

ehh… bueno, yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto o si?

mmmm digamos que hay una cosita

cual… es…?

Obviamente sabia de que me hablaba… puso su mejor sonrisa de galán, la que me hizo dar escalofríos…

ya sabes… no me gusta que llegues tarde, y también sabes el castigo que te toca, y por ser hoy mi cumpleaños esto va a ser el doble.

Si… ya se lo que le gusta, siempre que llego tarde terminamos "haciéndolo" en cualquier parte de la casa…

nunca lo hemos hecho aquí… o me equivoco? –dijo acercándose cada vez mas al lugar donde me encontraba parado… o mas bien… petrificado.

Si horo-horo era clasificado como peligroso cuando llegaba tarde un día común… hoy seria… UN ACECINO! El era como el lobo… y yo caperucita roja solo que el me quería comer en otro sentido que en un cuento para niños no podrían poner.

Cuando reaccione era demasiado tarde… ya estaba sin salida, estaba acorralado entre la mesada donde estaba el harina y la crema, y el cuerpo de horo.

Horo se apoyó en mi haciendo que nuestras caderas se pegaran y se ejerciera un poco de presión en esa zona.

No me pude contener, mi cara comenzaba a expresar lo mucho que me gustaba esa presión.

En ese momento horo me susurro al oído que iba a pagárselas. Sonreí al sentir la lengua de horo jugar con mi oreja, mordiendo y lamiendo cada parte.

Por instinto intente soltarme cuando me mordió fuertemente pero solo conseguí que horo me tomara de las caderas y me empujara hacia el haciendo ver que la "presión" anterior solo había sido un roce comparado con eso.

Cuando me acostumbre a los juegos de horo, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y poco a poco le fui sacando esa banda que tenia en la cabeza, una ves hecho, sus pelos cayeron haciéndolo ver aun mas sexy de lo que era.

Comencé a acariciar sus cabellos juguetonamente hasta que horo bruscamente me tomo de las nalgas y me hizo sentar en la mesada; su cara quedaba a la altura de mi pecho, sin perder tiempo horo comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa con los dientes haciendo que de vez en cuando una lengua se paseara por mi pecho.

No me iba a quedar quieto mientras horo hacia todo el trabajo, no otra vez… le saque rápidamente la camisa dejando su hermoso cuerpo a la vista.

Mordí mi labio inferior ante la visión tan gloriosa que tenia, a lo que horo respondió lamiendo sus labios y besándome desesperadamente; no tardo mucho tiempo antes de que el beso se profundizara y nuestras lenguas desataran la tercera guerra mundial para ver quien era la que ganaba.

Casi inmediatamente después del final del beso nuestra respiración se comenzó a hacer cada ves mas rápida y entrecortada.

Mire a mi izquierda y vi el pote con crema recién batida, hundí mi dedo en ella y esparcí el contenido que había en este en las mejillas de horo.

ahora si estas para comerte hoto

Dicho esto comencé a lamer delicada y sensualmente la crema y de vez en cuando me desviaba a los labios del ainu.

Al terminar lo mire y tenia una cara de desesperación… claro, el no disfrutaba el calentamiento, el prefería "ir al grano" directamente; pero ese día no iba a ocurrir, íbamos a disfrutar a pleno el juego, después de todo… este era el regalo de horo.

Desesperado por hacer las cosas tomo la crema y me miro con un semblante divertido, me levanto como si fuese un saco de papas, me llevo a la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la cocina.

Una vez allí me acostó sobre ella y dejo el pote a un lado.

con que te gusta la crema o no tiburón?

me gustan todos lo derivados de la leche y lo sabes ho-ti-to

Lamió su boca y me mordió el labio inferior, seguido de eso me susurro:

pues a mi también me gusta mucho… la leche len-si-to.

Me sonroje un poco ante sus palabras… obviamente sabía a que leche se refería (N/A: amo las palabras con doble sentido)

Mire la crema e intente imaginarme que demonios pensaba hacer con eso y solo se me venia a la mente el día en el que confesamos nuestros sentimientos en la tina al menos esto era comestible no como… el jabón

Sentí algo un poco frió en mi pecho, luego iba a mi abdomen y se detenía ahí, donde comenzaba el pantalón.

Horo marcaba un camino lleno de saliva, besos, lamidas, pequeños mordiscos y succiones, todo en un solo trayecto… un trayecto cuyo final terminaba en mi pantalón, o si yo se lo permitía mas abajo.

Siquiera me miro y comenzó a sacar el cinto que impedía que sus dientes sacaran el pantalón con facilidad.

Una vez que tenía el cinto en sus manos me miraba con cara de psicópata y miraba el cinto y así sucesivamente…

naa… otro día será, después de todo se te hizo costumbre llegar tarde.

Trague saliva… sabia que lo que el decía siempre lo cumplía, era un verdadero sexo pata.

Me di cuenta de que se había artado de esperar, hundió la mano en la crema y luego la metió en mi pantalón.

Que la crema este fría no significaba que no lo disfrutara, los masajes que me proporcionaba horo eran igual de excitantes para los dos, como me daba cuenta? Fácil… no solo por los gestos de horo sino también por la forma tan suave y tierna de tocarme.

mmm, esto es un desastre –dijo horo al sacar la mano, lo que me pareció raro ya que no había pasado nada, es decir no había terminado lo que empezó…

Se miro la mano y se metió un dedo a la boca sacando toda la crema que había en el, y así hizo lo mismo con los 4 restantes; lo demás se lo limpio en el pantalón, el cual quedo todo blanco.

no me estoy divirtiendo –dijo haciendo puchero como un niño de 5 años

y que quieres que haga?

siéntate!

Obedecí de inmediato ya que horo-horo enojado en ese momento era alguien peligroso.

Poco a poco comenzó a bajarme los pantalones.

tu si que eres fácil… nunca usas calzoncillos? (N/A: comprobé que en la mayoría de las fotos de len… bueno… el no usa calzoncillo, así que para nuestro disfrute digamos que no usa y punto)

digamos que te facilito el trabajo hotito –dije algo burlón mientras jugaba con su pecho.

me las vas a pagar len tao!

Horo-horo se arrodillo en el piso quedando la cabeza a penas un poco más arriba de la mesa. Era la posición perfecta, mordió su labio inferior y lentamente se acerco a mi miembro.

Una risita se fundió con un gemido mío cuando horo comenzó a quitar la crema de mi erección con las manos, para luego sacarlas y lamer insistentemente.

Me aferre al borde de la mesa mientras horo se entretenía jugando con mi "amigo".

Al poco tiempo una de sus manos se unió al juego que hace 3 minutos estaba haciendo que perdiera la cabeza… (N/A: de verdad me gustan los dobles sentidos xD)

Debía admitir que me encantaba jugar con horo, ya estábamos sincronizando nuestros movimientos, y no solo eso, también nuestros gemidos… para que miento? Si… solo yo estaba gimiendo o al menos era el único que se escuchaba ya que por obvias razones a horo no se le iba a escuchar.

Solté una de mis manos que estaba apretando la madera de la mesa para tomar a horo de sus cabellos y comenzar a revolverlos con desesperación.

Apreté con mas fuerza la mesa al sentir que estaba desagotando la cañería (N/A: "-por que lo haces tan suave? Si sabes que las que leen lemon no quieren leer tus intentos de "refinación"…" -BUENO! ENTONCES YA NO VOY A SER "REFINADA")

Me recosté en la mesa al dar mi primera eyaculación, ya que con horo era difícil que solo fuese una (O.o). Pero antes de que pudiera normalizar mi respiración sentí que horo me daba un beso tierno pero a la vez salvaje… y comprendí el porque ya que un dedo penetro mi entrada haciendo que se escapara una lagrima de mis ojos. Odiaba que horo-horo no me avisara cuando hacia esas cosas. Pero tenia que admitir que me encantaba lo bruto que era.

Pronto entro el segundo dedo, pero no hubo un tercero ya que horo tomo mis piernas y las apoyó en sus hombros para continuar con una de sus bruscas penetraciones a la que recibí con un gemido de dolor. (N/A: para ser mas precisos… toma un palo este es horo… --- ; y este es len --- --; entonces… len al estar sobre la mesa quedan así -- entienden? Jejeje, solo para que no se maten imaginando.)

Luego de un par de penetraciones horo se detuvo para tomar la crema con las manos y esparcirla por su pene en forma de… lubricante?

Al ver que hacia esto lo empuje un poco para que se alejara.

por que siempre tu haces todo?

hoy es mi cumpleaños y tengo derecho a hacerlo

pero… yo soy el que te da el regalo, así que tengo que ser yo quien lo haga

Horo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación, a lo que no hice caso.

Me baje de la mesa y me arrodille en el piso quedando a la altura perfecta para practicarle sexo oral.

El dio un paso atrás pero lo detuve tomándolo de las caderas y atrayéndolo hacia mi boca.

Comencé a hacer lo mismo que el me había echo recientemente solo que yo quería torturarlo así que lamí lentamente la punta de su miembro haciendo que horo se mordiera los labios para no dejar escapar un gemido de placer.

Me enoje por ello, yo quería escucharlo gritar mi nombre, nunca lo hacia.

Lo mire con algo de odio y tome su miembro con la mano, mientras lo masturbaba rápidamente iba apretando la mano cada vez mas haciendo que horo largara pequeños gemidos de placer y dolor.

Era como un coro de ángeles escucharlo, ya lo había escuchado muchas veces pero no eran gemidos del placer que yo le proporcionaba. Siempre fue el quien tomo la iniciativa de todo.

Antes de que horo llegue al orgasmo quite las manos e introduje su erección en mi boca y comencé a succionar lo mas que pude hasta que horo eyaculo.

Luego de eso trague "el fruto de nuestro juego" y limpie un poco el miembro de horo.

Ya me había parado y dado vuelta para ir a buscar mi ropa pensando que había terminado pero…

yo aun no termino –dijo abrazándome por detrás y besando mi cuello.

que mas quieres? –dije un poco arto

terminar lo que empecé hace un rato

Sabia por su tono de vos que no me iba a poder resistir, si me resistía lo haría a la fuerza, estaba seguro.

Para evitarlo decidí dejarme llevar una vez más, y así en un par de minutos volvimos a la posición perdida hace un rato (recordemos que era esta: --)

Sentía como el miembro de horo lleno de crema entraba y salía por mi entrada una y otra vez, haciendo que de mi boca salgan distintos tipos de gemidos.

Pero eso no fue todo, no… "lamentablemente" no lo fue.

Horo tomo nuevamente un poco de crema y mientras me embestía comenzó a masturbarme haciendo que me aferrara a su espalda y lo rasguñara.

Comencé a gemir en su oído haciendo que por un momento parara para morder mis labios, después de todo, yo se lo que le gusta.

Casi al instante eyacule como por quinta vez, la verdad ya había perdido la cuenta. Con hoto es fácil perder la cuenta.

Mientras disfrutaba de las rápidas embestidas, la crema era mezclada con mi reciente eyaculación por las manos de horo, las cuales acariciaron todo mi cuerpo con la mezcla.

Cuando horo comenzó a acelerar las penetraciones me indico que ya estaba por terminar.

De pronto se detuvo y sentí un calor en mi interior. Me senté en la mesa, estaba lleno de sudor, crema, hacia calor y estaba pegajoso. Fui a buscar mi ropa que estaba desparramada por ahí y me vestí minimamente, mire a horo que se estaba vistiendo y le pregunte si quería bañarse con migo, pero negó con la cabeza y me dijo que tenia que preparar la torta, que tenia hambre.

Suspire y me dirigí hacia el baño. Antes de meterme a la tina sentí como horo subía las escaleras corriendo, sonreí y espere que entrara.

len?

uhm?

no me quieres ayudar a decorar la torta?

no, quiero bañarme, además, ya no hay crema

que yo sepa… todavía no te bañaste y como subiste tan rápido dudo que te hayas limpiado

no pensaras ponerle…

por que no? Si después de todo… la crema sabe mejor de ese modo

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno, hace un mes tendría que haber terminado esto pero bueno, no me dio el tiempo y todo eso así que acá esta la "continuación" de sexo en la tina. 

Seguramente voy a hacer mas… pero últimamente no tengo ganas ni inspiración, como habrán notado en el final (le metí cualquier cosa)

La verdad paso tanto tiempo que ya no me gusta el fic y dudo que a ustedes les guste, así que lo dejo a su criterio.

**_Si tienen una idea de algo que pueda servir para el próximo capitulo… denme ideas!_**

**Nos vemos en el infierno** (solo al que se lo merece)

**DeRaNgEd Of YaOi**


	3. mini vacaciones

Acá estoy de vuelta con mis perversiones e "intentos" de lemon… esta idea me surgió recién leyendo los reviews espero que les guste!

Advertencias:

Lemon, yaoi… y todo lo demas…

Como no se ven los guiones... bueno, se va a complicar la cosa...

* * *

**Mini Vacaciones**

Acá estoy otra vez… horokeu usui intentando empacar toda mi ropa ya que de la nada len decidió que quería ir de campamento y yo como su buen koi acepte…

Koi? Quien te dijo que eres mi koi?

no lo somos? TT3TT… ya, no te metas, yo voy a contar este capitulo…

¬¬ baka, como si fuera la gran cosa

bueno, ya cállate, y déjame seguir…

Cof Cof… como verán… últimamente nos llevamos de maravilla, y por eso el decidió lo del viaje… (Realmente no se por que ya que el odia la naturaleza y el sol… y los bichos… y dormir en el medio de la nada… además de que el no es muy aficionado al agua… y sin mencionar que los últimos días no quiere que lo toque y yo voy a aburrirme como perro… y… bla bla bla bla… "una hora después" y que seguro no me dejara comer todo lo que quiera, y no habrá tv… T-T).

En conclusión… iremos al reverendo p3d0… '

(horo)

ya empaque las cosas len!

ya era hora baka, hace ya una hora que subiste… O.o… y… ¬¬ donde demonios piensas que vas a meter todas esas maletas?

pero si solo son 13 maletas

… y que llevas? Que yo sepa no tienes tanta ropa

etto… eeeejejeee…

déjame ver…

no no no!

Len abrió mis maletas y ahí encontró todo tipo de comida, yo… había saqueado la nevera y como sabia que a el no le gustaba que comiera tanto… nn escondí algo de alimento.

9… 10… y 11 maletas repletas de comida… oó

es que… seguramente me daría hambre y yo… yo… T-T solo quiero comer!

llevo suficiente comida como para la semana que nos quedaremos ahí!

si, seguro, tu y tus cajas de leche, sin mencionar que ahora estas a dieta y esas barritas de zanahoria son tu comida!

… son barras de cereal bruto… y no estoy a dieta

PUES ES LA MISMA…. (piiiiii/)

vas a dejar todo esto y… y… TE VAS A DEJAR DE DECIR (piiiii) EN ESTE FIC POR QUE SABES QUE SI NO BORRAN TODO, (piiiii/) Y DAFNE SE PONE HISTERICA Y PUTEA A TODO EL MUNDO! (piiii) (piiii) (PIIIIIII). (N/A: lo siento, tenemos un problema de histeria por parte de uno de nuestros personajes, en seguida volvemos)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

O.o… d-de acuerdo… (Pobre, esta estresado…)

(N/A: en otro lugar)

Íbamos en el taxi que nos llevaría a la parada del autobús que luego nos llevaría a un camino de tierra, donde nos esperaba una camioneta que nos llevaría a mitad de camino, donde tendríamos que caminar como burros de carga y así podríamos llegar al cl0 del mundo y amado "lugar para acampar" porque len quería privacidad y nadie estaría ahí… y bla bla bla bla….

Yo lo estaba observando cuidadosamente… suspire resignado y voltee la mirada hacia el otro lado donde había un "hermoso" paisaje de pastos altos y vacas gordas que daban eso que a len tanto le gustaba…

Ohhh, ovejas… son hermosas

oye len… que hacen con las ovejitas?

ignorante

DIME!

X-- las matan, hacen comida, las descuartizan y las muelen bien para hacer comida, y luego le dan las viseras a los perros

… … … … … … … … … no… estas mintiendo

esa carne rara que comiste el otro día, que yo te dije que era una parte rara de la vaca… te mentí, era oveja, una oveja gorda y lanuda como esa de allá, solo que hecha picadillo (N/A: horrible… pero es la "cruda" verdad y yo lo vi en vivo y en directo)

TT3TT… eres… ERES UN INSENSIBLE, MALDITO Y COME OVEJAS!

jajajaja!

Hey… se esta riendo… hace días que no lo hace… aunque no me gusto lo que dijo… T-T pobres ovejas! Pero se ve tan lindo riéndose… aunque sea una manera desquiciada y satánica…

Así la pasamos todo el viaje… el me decía las cosas horribles que le hacían a los animales de la granja y yo me iba descomponiendo cada vez mas hasta que llegamos a ese condenado lugar donde teníamos que caminar como hijos de… dios.

Cargamos las cosas y comenzamos a caminar en silencio… muuuucho silencio… un silencio incomodo…

Hasta que 2 horas después de caminar, parar, seguir caminando, parar nuevamente y seguir, llegamos al lugar…

Era lindo… pacifico, había césped verde… árboles, muchos árboles pero lo que mas me llamo la atención es que había un río cerca, era casi perfecto si no fuera por…

que…

Me lo imaginaba… seguramente iba a decir lo siguiente: "este lugar es un asco… el pasto esta seco, ese río hace mucho ruido, además esta contaminado, esos árboles de (piiiii) seguro tienen bichos, y que el calor que hacia estaba cocinando su grandioso ego"

que cansancio

' pensé que dirías otra cosa

no me molestes

… esta bien…

Enseguida el comenzó a desempacar todo mientras yo iba a ver el lugar, no quería estar al lado de esa "cosa" malhumorada.

Me acerque al río y vi que tenia una pequeña desviación que no tenia la misma corriente que el otro, fui hacia el lugar y toque el agua con la mano, para mi sorpresa esta estaba tibia, bueno, estos días hizo mucho calor en la zona y seguro se había calentado con el sol.

Me senté en la orilla y comencé a jugar con las pequeñas piedras que cubrían el lugar, mientras pensaba una forma de hacer que len deje ese malhumor de lado antes de que pierda la paciencia.

Me acosté en el suelo, pensé… pensé… y seguí pensando un buen rato hasta que sentí su voz…

si sigues así de expuesto tu cerebro se va a carbonizar por el calor… ja! No se de que me preocupo si tu ni cerebro tienes…

Por que siempre tiene que arruinar el aura de paz con sus insultos? Que no podía tratarme bien por un segundo?

ya acomode todo baka

bien…

Sentí como len suspiraba y luego desviaba la mirada para observarme.

creo que voy a la sombra antes de que comience a cocinarme, creo que deberías hacer lo mismo hoto

me quedare un rato mas… esta muy pacifico

de acuerdo, nos vemos en un rato

mmmm

Cerré los ojos y sentí como el me daba un tierno beso en la frente para luego marcharse

AL FIN TE DIGNAS! …a hacer algo tierno…

Si, realmente necesito que vuelva a ser el de antes, no soporto que sea así con migo…

(len)

Ja! Dignarme… dignarme a que?

Maldito hoto… ojalá alguna vez pensara en otra cosa que no sea… sexo.

Que digo… como si las vacas volaran, eso nunca va a pasar o si?

demonios, hace calor

Mire hacia donde se supone que estaba horo y lo vi… pero algo andaba mal… fui a verlo mas de cerca y le dije:

baka, hace calor, va a ser mejor que vallas a la sombra.

…

hoto?

…

no seas idiota! hoto…

…

Empecé a tirarle piedritas y este no se movía, lo cual me dijo que algo le pasaba.

Lo di vuelta y estaba completamente traspirado y parecía… desmayado?

si esto es una broma juro que voy a matarte

… no creo que sea una broma…

Lo levante y lo lleve hacia donde había sombra y comencé a golpearlo para que despertara y luego de un rato comenzó a reaccionar.

ehhh… no, duele…

ya estas conciente?

ehh? Estoy muerto?

… (Ignorante) no hoto, solo estas alucinando por el calor

mmmm perdón… te había confundido con un angelito… uno sin alas… y un poco malhumorado…

Idiota, tenia ganas de colgarlo de una rama y dejarlo ahí por siempre para que vea que clase de "ángel" era, pero no… no podía.

tengo sed len!

… si, ya te doy algo

pense que iba a morir! T-T

no es para tanto hoto ¬¬

si, me desmaye, me merezco un beso o no?

por ser estúpidamente estúpido?

no…

Suspire y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, entonces cuando iba a apartarme el me tomo de las caderas, me tiro en el suelo y…

(horo)

Si, voy a probar suerte, solo espero que no me mate, es que se ve tan… tan… sexy.

Bueno, todo va bien…

Comencé a meter mi mano por debajo de su camisa negra pero…

que haces?

yo… solo…

cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no lo hagas?

pero yo pensé que…

que lastima, pensaste mal

Y como si hubiera intentado violarlo… me empujo, y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo.

Ehh… eso es raro, el es raro, lo sé… pero esta actitud no es de el… no es la de mi tiburón.

No será que alguien quiso…o lo… NO! Eso es estúpido, el nunca dejaría que le pase algo malo… pero esa actitud, ahora no quiere que lo toque. Todo concuerda… T-T acaso alguien toco a mi len?

(N/A: A la noche)

esta… es mi… comida?

si, no quiero cocinar ni nada

pero solo…

busca un abre latas y come

SOLO ES UNA LATA DE ATUN!

si no te gusta podes dejarla

T-T pero… es… poco

acostúmbrate

pero len…

cállate, ahora… voy a dormir, ya es de noche y estoy cansado por el viaje

… esta bien… yo ya entro…

Cuando termine mi "cena" o sea en 2 minutos…

Cuando por fin termine esa enorme cena entre a la carpa y vi a len hecho una bolita dentro de su saco de dormir. Al lado de este estaba el mío.

Busque como pude debido a la poca iluminación… (O sea estaba completamente a oscuras) mi pijama con frutitas rojas… T-T a len le encantaba, decía que me veía estúpido (por eso deduje que le gustaba).

Cuando por fin lo encontré me comencé a desvestir. El frío se sintió por todo mi cuerpo, así que me apresure con el pijama y una vez puesto me dispuse a meterme en el saco de dormir.

Una vez dentro sentí una mano helada en mi pecho, enseguida la tome con cuidado y la frote contra el mismo para calentarla.

estas congelado

si…

quieres venir

para que me quieras violar?

… no, para que no tengamos frío

si me tocas te mato

esta bien, prometo portarme bien

…

Así, len se acostó con migo… estaba helado, lo tome por las caderas y lo atraje hacia mi.

Quería preguntarle si le habían hecho algo, pero eso arruinaría el aura de paz que por fin había entre nosotros.

(len)

Al fin un poco de amor y no solo sexo… pero admito que en estas situaciones, cuando es tierno y ahora que estoy en su pecho yo… yo quiero…

hoto…

mmm?

… te vez ridículo con eso

jeje, si, lo se…

oye…

que?

mañana… si el día esta soportable…

si?

quieres ir… no se… a ver el… lugar

si tu quieres

(N/A: al otro día)

Como siempre… el día estaba horrible, llovía y para colmo había barro, ninguno de los dos quisimos salir, después de todo… estaba mas calentito adentro.

Para que miento? Len esta mas frió que una bola de nieve, no puedo tocarlo por que se esponja y me manda al diablo…

T-T quiero sexo! Mucho sexo, quiero que ese maldito de una vez por todas deje su orgullo de lado y me de lo que quiero… si por que yo soy…. Soy…

SOY UN SER DE SEXOOOO!

que carajo…

O/O gomen!

ridículo

Luego de eso salio de la carpa… idiota yo, de nuevo lo espante con mis calenturas.

Bha!… que se vaya al diablo… para algo dios nos dio manos… T-T a quien engaño, no soy bueno con mis manos… pero len si!

mmm… vamos… hay que pensar en algo…

¬-¬ donde esta el cerebro cuando uno lo necesita?

el tuyo? Echando humo por ahí…

len…

tengo comida

otra barra de maíz? O NO! Ya se… una deliciosa lata de atún!-dije sarcástico… lo que len no tomo muy bien…

sabes?... la lluvia esta tibia

eh? Como tibia

tibia hoto… no hace frío

ahh…

podríamos ir a… caminar por ahí

Asentí con la cabeza, eso me había sonado a que realmente quería estar con migo… voy a hacer un esfuerzo y voy a dejar de pensar en… eso.

Salí de la carpa seguido por len, y juntos fuimos en dirección a los matorrales. Caminamos un largo rato, la lluvia había comenzado a cesar pero aun caían unas gotas.

Esta mejorando

si tenemos suerte puede llegar a salir el sol

espero...

mira len!

que?

Había descubierto un pequeño camino de tierra, mas bien parecía un atajo pero igual lo seguimos.

(len)

Estábamos siguiendo un camino hace media hora, por fin la lluvia había parado y los rayos de sol iluminaban el entorno.

llegamos!

si..

Llegamos al final del camino, el lugar era hermoso, nos habíamos adentrado en un bosque y había un lugar vacío, donde solo habían altos pastos. Iba a decir que era un lindo lugar, aunque sea para romper el hielo... pero no pude.

vamos!

Tomo mi mano y juntos fuimos hacia ese lugar. Ya en el, horo se recostó en el suelo y comenzó a mirar hacia arriba.

Se veía hermoso... las gotitas que todavía quedaban en su rostro lo hacían ver muy sexy.

Aunque ya no llovía yo tenia un poco de frío, lo cual hoto notó.

ven –dijo al mismo tiempo que estiraba los brazos invitándome a recostar en su pecho. Me senté a su lado con un poco de desprecio, lo cual no sentía, pero me gustaba ver que reacción podía tener horo.

baka... veeeen!

¬-¬ no...

Escuche como un suspiro de molestia se escapaba de sus labios, lo cual se me hizo gracioso, pero no significaba que se iba a dar por vencido. Cuando hice un nuevo gesto para demostrarle que aun tenia frió se sentó y me abrazo tiernamente.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, era leve pero era sincera. Seguido de esto beso mi mejilla y me recostó en el suelo, quedando él sobre mi.

El sol por fin salió iluminando el lugar por completo.

Alguna vez me vas a perdonar por ser un sexo pata?

mmmm... solo con una condición.

cual?

ya te vas a enterar...

Así paso un largo rato, el cual no desperdiciamos. Nos besamos, acariciamos y demás. El momento era un tanto... delicioso, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, mi mano comenzó a escabullirse entre la ropa hasta llegar a esa hermosa piel, la toque y acaricie con delicadeza por unos minutos, pero empecé a perder el control, cuando reaccione mi mano estaba apretando ese redondo trasero. Al darme cuenta aparte la mano e hice a un lado a horo.

(horo)

Cuando por fin la cosa se ponía buena len me aparto y se puso de pie rápidamente.

que pasa?

nada...

y por que paraste?

no quiero, es todo

Dicho esto se volteo y camino unos pasos para alejarse de mí.

No podía creerlo, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección... yo no puedo detenerme ahora... no quiero.

Me levante y lo mire un poco, se notaba que a el le había gustado, entonces decidí probar de nuevo.

Camine rápidamente y me tire encima de él, respondió bruscamente y me corrió, entonces no desaproveche mi oportunidad para sujetarlo y besarlo.

Al poco tiempo ya estaba cediendo casi completamente y respondía mis besos con la misma intensidad. Sabia que el no iba a aguantar tanto tiempo en ese estado de rechazo.

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo sentía la lengua de len en el interior de mi boca, sentía su saliva fundirse con la mía, ese delicioso sabor que poseía. Luego de separarnos para tomar un poco de aire el me empujo y se sentó sobre mi, mirándome con esa cara, casi rogándome por un poco de diversión.

Obviamente no tarde mucho en aceptar, yo también lo necesitaba. Saque su abrigo y él el mío, luego esa polera que resaltaba esa hermosa y esbelta figura, pero algo pasaba, len aun tenia frío y el pasto estaba seco. De repente tuve una gran idea, levante a len de sus caderas y puse nuestros abrigos en el suelo para que no nos mojáramos, y con respecto al frío... bueno...

(len)

Volvió a dejarme en el suelo, como siempre el tomaba la iniciativa de todo... pero hoy no podia protestar, necesitaba que me lo hiciera de una vez por todas.

Sentí algo húmedo, más bien mojado en mi cuello, algo suave y resbaladizo... si, era la lengua de horo que no paraba de lamer mi cuello con locura.

Supuse que era por que tenia frío, por eso quise hacer lo mismo. Metí mis manos nuevamente entre su ropa para poder tocar ese bien formado cuerpo y deleitarme con su suavidad, pero no quería solo caricias, quería algo más. Saque su remera y lamí mi mano derecha, la cual pose sobre su cuerpo y la lleve hacia uno de sus pezones, los acaricie primero lentamente y luego con mas pasión.

Horo abandono mi cuello para ir hacia mi cara, lamió mis labios y los mordió juguetonamente, sonreí ante ello y coloque mi otra mano en su trasero.

Ambos competíamos por ver quien hacia rendir al otro primero. Juego al que yo siempre perdía, un gemido salio de mi boca al sentir esa lengua jugar con mi oreja.

perdiste!

te toca un castigo

me lo imagino...

sácate el pantalón

Obedecí, yo cumplía con mi palabra, y aunque no haya dicho nada hace rato, nos comprendíamos solo con mirarnos.

(horo)

Len traía puestos unos bóxer ajustados.

No hace falta decir lo hermoso que se veían... veían? Si, no solo el, también su miembro.

Aun me faltaba mas, seria por cada gemido, una prenda...

Así fue por media hora, len había perdido, ya estaba completamente desnudo y yo en calzoncillos. (N/A: gracias darketa por la idea !)

(al otro día... XD)

Desperté exhausto, estaba todo traspirado debido a un hermoso sueño... un hermoso sueño mojado.

Quise sentarme pero algo me detuvo.

len?

mmmm...

que haces durmiendo con migo?

... baka... siempre serás un baka.

ehhh?

hace calor... seguro hoy es un hermoso día

SI! Podríamos meternos en el río

en esa cosa de agua estancada?

... si

de acuerdo, solo por que hace calor y además necesito remojarme

Así fue, como por arte de magia len saco su traje de baño, el cual era negro con una franja blanca al costado, a juzgar por su largo le llegaría justo a las rodillas.

Yo iba a tomar el mío cuando tuve frente a mí la mejor de las visiones., len se estaba sacando el pijama frente a mí, me daba la espalda pero igual se veía hermoso. Pronto se saco el calzoncillo para ponerse el traje de baño

que miras?

nada...

mira para otro lado...

... es... es tu culpa por cambiarte acá adentro

quieres que vaya afuera?

no... De todos modos no hay mucho que ver, no?

La discusión duro poco, yo me puse el traje y salí fuera de la carpa para poder ver que comería.

(len)

Estaba solo en el interior de la carpa... necesitaba relajarme, ver a horo desnudo despertó viejos recuerdos. No importa... seguro con el agua fría se me va a pasar.

Salí muy dispuesto a comer, cuando vi a horo con pequeñas cascadas saliendo de sus ojos.

que tienes?

hambre!

... bien... no comas si no te gusta eso

es que... len! No vine a morir de hambre!

... esta bien

Sentí lastima por el... entre a la carpa y busque en mi equipaje. Saque una bolsa y fui con horo.

aquí esta

... p-papas... PAPAS FRITAS!

Se veía como a un niño de dos años... es tan tierno...

(horo)

Comí lo más rápido que pude para poder ir con len a meternos en el río.

Lo lleve con migo a donde había estado el otro día, nos sentamos unos minutos en la orilla para hablar.

no se tu, pero yo quiero saber que te pasa con migo y porque esa frialdad tan repentina.

estoy podrido

si, se que tu corazón esta podrido y todo, pero...

estoy podrido de tu actitud

... ah, te referías a eso...

si

y... si tu me dices que te pudre de mi, tal vez pueda cambiarlo

deja de manipularme

ehhh?

quiero que por una vez te entregues totalmente y dejes que disfrute un poco

... solo... SOLO ERA POR ESO?

te piensas que si no me lo dices voy a darme cuenta solo? No, hasta llegue a pensar idioteces por tu culpa!

entonces...

si, si eso te hace feliz...

ven...

a donde?

vamos al agua, o que? Te trae malos recuerdos?

hoto...

Ahora entendía el porque de todo, maldición... voy a tener que darle mi cuerpo... aunque no suena nada mal...

(piii) esta helada!

no seas exa… MIER

dame la mano

Me tomo de la mano y nos metimos lo mas rápido posible, como el agua estaba muy fría mi piel se puso de gallina y comencé a temblar.

metete.

al carajo, no voy a morir congelado de tan joven.

… ignorante, es para que tu cuerpo se acostumbre y comience a calentarse.

y por que… por que no lo calientas tu lensis?

eso quieres hoto?

aja…

(len)

Admito que estaba nervioso… además de que el frío invadía mi cuerpo, pero aun así me acerque a el, lenta y sensualmente pero como siempre… algo iba a arruinarlo.

Pise una de esas rocas que tienen una asquerosa baba verde por encima y tropecé cayendo al agua y empapando a horo que estaba petrificado ahí. Él comenzó a reírse como nunca mientras yo escupía toda el agua que había tragado.

Mi venganza iba a ser hermosa, mas cuando yo estaba apunto de dominar por primera vez en nuestras relaciones sexuales.

cállate o te vas a arrepentir.

… a si?

si!

mmmm, no se por que pero no te creo... FD

Lo mire con una cara entre maliciosa y pervertida, camine a paso firme para no volver a tener ese pequeño accidente hasta que llegue con el (N/A: ni que estuviera muy lejos!)

Tome el borde de su traje de baño y lo atraje hacia mi, le di una mirada de arriba abajo y bese con deseo esos labios mojados y fríos.

(horo)

Me beso con una pasión, por poco y me tiro encima de el para violarlo, pero me contuve, si quería que todo termine bien… mejor dicho que empiece, tenia que dejarlo a el.

Así nos besamos y acariciamos por unos momentos hasta que sentí una suave mano meterse entre mi pantalón y mi miembro.

l-en…

shhh

Comenzó a frotar con mas rapidez hasta que por fin "revivió" después de tanto tiempo T-T

mas… mas rápido len!

shhhh

Shhh? Dios, que demonios hace? No se da cuenta de mi desesperación? Necesito que vaya más rápido… mas… MAS!

Mis manos temblaban, querían sujetarlo, quitarle la ropa y penetrarlo como nunca… pero se contenían, todo sea por len…

(len)

Si, sabia cuanto le molestaba que las cosas vayan lento, pero quería hacerlo a mi manera… quería disfrutar al máximo.

El agua ya no se sentía fría, horo no era el único que estaba impaciente y caliente…

Cuando por fin decidí tomar el miembro de horo y dejar de torturarlo sentí mi traje de baño más apretado, lo cual él noto.

wow… creo que hoy voy a divertirme

y yo voy a disfrutarlo

Me sumergí en el agua por completo (N/A: digamos que el agua les llegaba un poco más arriba de las caderas) y saque la prenda de horo con la boca. Luego salí a la superficie en busca de aire, inhale y volví a sumergirme, esta vez para pasar mi lengua por su erección.

Lamí una y otra vez hasta que horo comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, entonces me detuve, me levante y posé mi frente en su pecho. Si, era muy cursi, pero lo necesitaba.

y… ya puedo sacar ese ropa estorbosa?

mmmm… esperaba que lo hicieras hace rato

len…

que?

piensas hacerlo aquí? Así… sin… lubricante ni nada T-T

para que esta el agua? Vamos… yo…

esta bien… pero… apresúrate

Ingenuo, obviamente no iba a apresurarme, bueno… terminaría apresurándome como el siempre lo hacia, pero solo al final.

otra vez te quedaste quieto len…

Si… suelo pensar demasiado, tengo que congelar mis pensamientos solo por hoy…

Horo lamió mi pecho mojado por el agua y dirigió sus manos a mi traje de baño, acaricio mi trasero y dejo mi erección libre de ropa.

Jugó con mi pene un tiempo hasta que pronto la leve corriente nos había llevado a unas rocas que estaban cerca de la orilla. Allí él se sentó en una de ellas y abrió sus piernas invitándome a "jugar" con el y su amigo.

Sabia que si seguía lamiendo o succionando el miembro de horo iba a terminar rápido, así que decidí ir al grano. Hice que bajara de la roca y con una mano insegura toque sus piernas para ver si entendía lo que quería que haga, y así fue, las abrió un poco, pero aun se hacia muy difícil.

vas al gimnasio len?

sabes que si…

bien, ya que entramos en calor… vamos a ejercitarnos.

Tan rápido como pudo me abrazo y me dijo algo al oído, sonreí y enseguida lo levante, apoyándolo en la roca. Mi pene quedaba muy cerca de su entrada, por lo que aproveche para penetrarlo, admito que estaba entre nervioso y excitado, tanto que no me di cuenta de estimular primero su entrada.

idiota!

… gomen…

Lo mire con cara de borrego y el suspiro.

¬-¬ supongo que es una venganza… me gusta

Y eso que recién empezamos hoto… recién empezamos.

Por su reacción noté que no necesitaba estimular su entrada así que continué con las penetraciones. El agua ayudaba un poco, pero no demasiado, ahora sabía que era mejor quedarse en casa para estas cosas. Uno tiene mas variedad de… ya saben. (N/A: ya! (piiiii), sigan contando que se pone bueno!)

(horo)

Para su primera vez era muy bueno… claro, aprendió del experto XD (N/A: que modestia…), pero ahora entendía el dolor que se sentía ser penetrado de esa forma, al menos contuve unas pequeñas lagrimas que quisieron brotar al principio… pero ahora… ahora me sentía en la gloria. Len hacia unos pequeños ruiditos que se podían denominar gemidos, aunque eran un poco extraños, aun así eran excitantes.

Cuando todo se aceleraba sentí una mano tocar la punta de mi erección, un dedo la masajeaba mientras los demás hacían su trabajo en el resto de este.

Me era casi imposible contener los gemidos, cada vez mordía mas mi labio inferior… hasta que por fin me di por vencido y lo solté (al labio) para poder gemir con libertad con cada penetración.

Lo que mas me sorprendió fue que len soportara tanto, es decir… el seguía penetrándome cuando yo sentí que iba a estallar en su mano, y así fue, el liquido blanco salió escurriéndose por la mano de len hasta llegar al agua donde se mezclo con ella y desapareció.

contaminador…

XD no tengo la-la… la cul-culpa!

No, no tengo la culpa de que el me de tanto placer…

mmmm… horo… hay que salir mas a menudo

ni que lo digas…

Cállate!... Cállate y sigue…

Luego, sentí una sensación de calidez en mi interior, lo que me dio a entender que ya había terminado.

l-len?

si?

otra… otra vez!

… no molestes… a penas podré llegar a la carpa

T-T

hoto?

mmm?

donde dejaste los trajes de baño?

O.o… yo… no… lo… se…

demonios!

se los llevo la corriente no?

no pretenderás que vaya desnudo hasta la carpa o si?

mmm… no suena mal

…

Len bostezo y fue con pocas ganas caminando como podía por las piedras hasta llegar a la orilla donde volteo algo sonrojado e hizo un ademán con la mano para que lo siguiera. Obedecí inmediatamente y con paso ligero fui en dirección a el.

mmmmm lo que daría por una cámara.

si, y luego te detienen en la caminera y te acusan de psicópata sexual y traficante de pornografía…

… pueden hacer eso?

si hoto… si pueden

Caminamos diciendo cosas sin sentido hasta llegar a la carpa… los dos juntos, desnudos… como en los viejos tiempos, solo que ahora estábamos en el medio de la nada y hacia un frío de re (piiiii).

(N/A: en el ultimo día… si, medio como que me saltee muchas cosas pero es que esto ya es muy largo y aburrido)

mmmmm

que?

len… este es el ultimo día, y si lo despedimos como se debe?

te refieres a…

VEN!

hay hoto… nunca vas a cambiar…

Len entro en mi saco de dormir y comenzamos a desnudarnos… deje que tomara nuevamente el control, solo para verificar que en casa todo iba a estar bien.

El saco se movía continuamente y unas risitas se escapaban de vez en cuando, además de unos gemidos y ruidos extraños, pero la mejor parte era que nadie, absolutamente nadie podía oírnos…

Un tiempo después las gotas de sudor recorrían mi cuerpo desnudo, estaba siendo brutalmente penetrado por la persona a la que amaba…

Len… si-si… e-eres muy bue… bueno!

Adivina… de quien-quien lo a-aprendí hoto…

Lo bese con desesperación… no quería que habláramos, quería que continuara, que no se detuviera nunca. Termine girándolo y yo quede sobre él, pero aun seguía penetrándome.

Por fin las embestidas se hacían mas rápidas… se que lo disfruta, yo adoro esta parte.

Len ya no podía callar esos gemidos¿acaso tanto le gustaba? Si, termine saliéndome con la mía, este viaje fue lo mejor. Además… en casa nos esperan muchas mas cosas, y mas ahora que se lo bien que se siente estar en esta posición.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Si… largo, es más, hasta aburrido y los lemon fueron mediocres, pero es que lo hice muy rápido y… y… bueno T-T un asco total… espero sus críticas, pero una cosa… si van a tirarme con algo, que sea blando, por que no quiero terminar inconsciente._

_En este capitulo voy a agradecer a darketa por la idea de los matorrales… (Aunque lo corte y en realidad había sido un sueño… NO ME MATES!)_

_A kizu por el apoyo - y a todas las que me mandaron reviews!_

_Gracias! (dios, me va a partir un rayo por decirlo…)_

**Nos vemos en el infierno** (solo al que se lo merece)

**DeRaNgEd Of YaOi**


	4. orgia

Advertencias: no solo quiero decir… o aclarar… ESTOY LOCA Y DESQUICIADA, SOY UNA DEGENERADA Y AHORA VOY A PROVARLO!

- como decia… este fic esta dedicado a kizuna y darketa, contiene lemon, lemon, lemon y mas lemon, es un fic yaoi, creo que lo saben si lo seguian hasta ahora… y no se… si son menores de edad como yo… eviten estas cosas por que te trauman.

* * *

Orgía

* * *

Cuando por fin se hizo de noche y la película había acabado, los hermanos asakura, horo y len fueron a dormir.

"-suerte que es de dos plazas, aunque vamos a estar apretados"

"-ya, deja de quejarte hermanito y agradece que nos dan refugio después de que anita nos hecho"

"-esa arpía… no sabe con quien se mete" (N/A: admitámoslo… así es ana, aunque me cae bien)

"- T-T"

"-ya! Cállense y acuéstense!"

"-jeje, lo siento, len siempre se pone de malhumor en las noches" (N/A: yo que el las disfrutaría XD)

"-yo puedo ponerte de buen humor tao…"- dijo hao poniendo su mejor cara de seductor

"-cállate hao! –Chillo horo - o juro que te afeitare los pelos de…"

"-de?" –interrumpió len algo celoso

"-de las piernas --'?"

"-jijijiji, mejor vamos a dormir!"

Len tomo a horo del calzoncillo y lo arrojo a la cama, se acomodo a un costado y cerro los ojos. Mientras que hao e yoh se acostaban en el otro extremo de la cama.

A los pocos minutos len sintió una mano que exploraba su blanca espalda. Como pensó que era horo no la rechazo y dejo que continuara las caricias, después otra mano se sumo a las caricias, esta vez en su cabeza. Para el chino esto ya comenzaba a parecer extraño, pero termino de convencerse cuando una tercera mano se unió al juego acariciando sus piernas.

Petrificado, giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda donde horo-horo lo miraba con deseo, siguió con la vista la mano (la de horo) que llegaba hasta su trasero. Al darse cuenta de ello volteo bruscamente hacia su derecha, ahí se encontraban los gemelos…

Hao tenia la mano en la espalda de len y la mano en la nuca pertenecía a yoh, ambos lo miraban raro… muy raro… (N/A: ustedes saben… esa "rareza" con la que mirarían a len tao si estuviera semi-desnudo en su cama ¬)

"-PERVERTIDOS!" –gritó len al mismo tiempo que intentaba salir de la cama

"-vamos lensis… (Voz seductora) no quieres divertirte con nosotros?"

Esos hermosos ojos ámbar (N/A: iie, ya empiezo a babear) se abrieron a mas no poder, ahora entendía todo… horo-horo los había llamado para que tuvieran una fiesta… la cual solo seria divertida si su cuerpo estaba presente.

"-ni-ni… NI LO PIENSEN! Yo no pienso participar en una maldita orgía con ustedes (N/A: esto se pone bueno, no creen?)

"-no seas mentiroso, además… -horo comienza a acercarse a él- sabes que si no cooperas lo haremos a la fuerza… y no va a gustarte"

"-kuso, son unos sexo patas… no me lo esperaba de ti yoh"

"-jijiji, bueno, las apariencias engañan (N/A: si, en mi fic no hay parejas hetero, así que mi mas sentido pésame a las fans del yohxana pero acá yoh es de hao)

"-vamos… yo quiero saber por que te dices 'el gran len tao' –dice hao poniendo cara de pervertido"

Len comienza a sonrojarse y mira a horo-horo con su mejor cara de cordero degollado (N/A: no… era cordero hambriento? XD) y se le hace un bollito en el pecho.

"-vas a dejar que me toquen? Vas a dejar que otro me disfrute? Que disfrute a tu koi?"

"-me tomo tiempo hacerme a la idea, pero nunca te vi desde otro ángulo, tan expuesto y sometido"

"_claro… tu siempre me sometes, por eso_ –pero!"

"-vasta de excusas lensito –yoh se le cuelga del cuello y cambia su expresión a una mas seria –ahora quiero divertirme"

Dicho esto yoh comenzó a bajar la ropa interior de len hasta dejarlo desnudo.

Pero éste lo empujo rápidamente antes de que hiciera algo. Entonces hao también reacciono y empujo a len, el cual quedo como perrito sobre yoh (N/A: yo y mis explicaciones: 1- yoh estaba tirado boca arriba sobre la cama 2-len cayo sobre el boca abajo y en 4 patas, es decir apoyado sobre sus manos y pies 3- hao… ahora van a ver) y aprovecho para bajarse los calzoncillos y penetrarlo bruscamente.

En respuesta a ello el chino dio un gemido de dolor y unas lágrimas cayeron sobre la cara del menor de los asakura.

"-no, no llores len, yo voy a hacerte disfrutar"

Mientras horo buscaba lubricante para hao en la mesita de luz que estaba junto a la cama, yoh tomaba el miembro del tao con su mano derecha y lo frotaba delicadamente.

Una vez que el pene de éste se erectaba, el gemelo de hao lamió su mano dejando saliva en ella para masajear mejor la reciente erección de len.

"-acá esta! –dijo horo con un pomito en la mano. Se lo entrego a hao y este procedió."

Untó lubricante en sus manos, las que luego llevo a su miembro y el resto lo esparció en la entrada de len. Cuando lo hizo una mueca de desagrado se asomo por la cara de éste.

"-veamos si al final no te va a gustar"

Luego hao acaricio su trasero y se preparo para la embestida.

Un fuerte gemido lleno de dolor y un poco de placer retumbó por toda la habitación. Mientras que el mayor de los gemelos gemía en silencio, el tao hacia todo tipo de ruidos eróticos.

Éste iba sintiendo cada vez más y mas placer mientras yoh jugaba con la punta de su miembro, rozándolo, acariciándolo y de vez en cuando haciendo un poco de presión con la mano. Por otro lado, su gemelo se divertía con su cuerpo, penetrándolo suavemente o introduciendo sus dedos para moverlos en su interior formando círculos que hacían gritar a un sometido tao.

(N/A: y hoto que? Tomaba una siesta? XD)

Horo-horo estaba sentado a un lado de los jóvenes, excitándose a cada gemido de su koi.

Las penetradas constantes de hao o la juguetona masturbación de yoh hicieron que su parte intima se sintiera cada vez más apretada por la ropa, pronto no soportó y comenzó a proporcionarse "auto-placer".

La respiración entre cortada y el hecho de no poder tragar toda la saliva provoco que ésta empezara a caer por la boca del chino.

Cuando yoh se dio cuenta de esto soltó el pene de éste por unos momentos y se levanto un poco hasta topar con su cuerpo desnudo. Le sonrió y le dijo que todo iba a estar bien solo para después lamer su boca y sacar esa saliva rebelde que caía por culpa de la excitación.

El mas joven de los gemelos comenzó a besar al tao y pronto profundizaron el beso (N/A: T-T traiciona a hoto!). El cual no duro mucho ya que hao aceleraba las embestidas y len quedaba sin aire.

Por otro lado el peli-celeste había cerrado sus ojos para dar por terminada su sesión de placer. Pero no fue así, ya que tuvo una brillante idea.

Fue hacia donde estaban los demás, se paro frente a len (N/A: expliquemos: -- horo, -- yoh, --- -- len y hao… quedaron así: --- yoh debajo de len… no se si se entiende) dejando su miembro a la altura de la boca de su koi.

"-Buena vista me quedo jijijiji-"reía yoh mientras miraba hacia arriba y veía como las tibias y enrojecidas mejillas de len tomaban mas color al abrir su boca para que el erecto miembro de horo entrara en ella.

"-hey, u--ustedes si… si q--ue se div--divierten… bueno, no… no voy a q--quedarme atrás.

Yoh cerró fuertemente los ojos al sentir una mano que hábilmente frotaba su entrepierna. Cuando se acostumbro a la intrusa miro las mano de len, una de ellas luchaba por sostenerlo y la otra ayudaba a su boca a proporcionarle placer a horo… horo, no, el tenia sus manos revolviendo desesperadamente el cabello del chino. Pero al mirar a hao se dio cuenta de que solo una mano empujaba las caderas del chino hacia el.

Sonrió un poco hasta que su cara empezó a reflejar todo el placer y la excitación del momento. Tomo la mano de su hermano y la guió hacia los puntos "sensibles"

Una pequeña gota cayo sobre la mejilla de yoh, este miro hacia arriba y vio como nuevamente la saliva de len se resbalaba, pero esta vez por cuenta propia ya que tanto hao como horo empezaban a hacer sus leves gemidos "menos" leves (N/A: en pocas palabras estaban a los gritos)

Los gemidos de los 4 shamanes se escuchaban por toda la casa (N/A: quien dice? Por ahí también mas lejos)

La cama comenzaba a hacer un ruido como si rechinara, eran los jóvenes que estaban a punto de llegar al clímax y sus movimientos se sincronizaban.

El primero en terminar fue yoh, hao saco su mano y esparció el liquido blanquecino por el estomago del chino. El cual estaba muy entretenido probando el fruto de la excitación de horo, que la compartió con yoh al fundir sus labios de nuevo en un profundo beso (N/A: no de nuevo!). Seguido por su koi que estalló (N/A: chico bomba XD) en el momento del beso, manchando el miembro de yoh al igual que su mano.

Por ultimo el mayor de los gemelos... que penetraba a len con mucha rapidez hasta que eyaculo en su interior dejando escapar un sexy y... femenino? Gemido de placer (N/A: quien lo diría de hao? XD no me maten fans)

Terminado el primer tiempo del juego los shamanes aprovecharon para recobrar el aliento.

"-h—hay que... que hacer esto mas—mas seguido"

"-jiji, es verdad hoto-hoto"

"-I—idiotas"

"-la próxima le toca al pequeño yoh, o sino "el gran len tao" va a terminar hecho polvo"

"-como... como si fueras tan bueno hao"

"-que no te gusto?"

Len poso sus ojos en la musculosa silueta de su koi que estaba al otro extremo de la cama, paso la lengua por sus labios para humedecerlos y así ataco a su "pesa". Ambos cayeron sobre las suaves sabanas y comenzaron a besarse profunda y sensualmente mientras entrelazaban sus dedos.

Por otro lado yoh estaba pensando en su gemelo y la reciente masturbación que le proporciono.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron hao mordió su labio inferior y fue acercándose lenta y gatuna mente hacia su temeroso hermano para susurrarle al oído:

"-realmente no nos parecemos en nada yoh"

"jiji –risita nerviosa- ya lo creo"

El mayor jugaba con la oreja de su gemelo hasta que sintió una fría mano recorrer su cuerpo con timidez, capturo esa mano y la llevo hacia su "punto g" (N/A: iie, lo vi el otro día en un programa... no pregunten que hacia viendo eso, momentos de ocio u.ù) es decir a sus muslos, que fueron acariciados por un largo tiempo.

A su lado estaban gozando tanto como los asakura, solo que en distinta posición.

Los jóvenes seguían besándose solo que ahora habían parado para tomar un poco de aire. Pronto horo-horo estaba tomando posesión del delicioso cuello del tao, dejando marcas a su paso junto con los rastros de saliva.

"-mmmm... mmmmmm..."

"-que?-preguntaba en chino mientras apartaba a su koi del cuello-"

"-digo... que lo hagamos de nuevo"

Len comenzó a alejarse de hoto lentamente hacia atrás pero se topo con el cuerpo de hao.

"-no! Con el de nuevo no –ojos de cordero- hoto...

"-es verdad ahora es mío – lo toma del brazo y lo atrae hacia el- tu quédate con yoh

"-mmm –mira a yoh- ven hermanito"

Su hermano obedece y va con su gemelo.

"veamos quien es el mejor seme horo.."

"-de acuerdo... pero prepárate para perder hao"

Tanto yoh como len estaban de espaldas a hao y horo-horo pero a la ves ellos estaban enfrentados (N/A: acá molesto de nuevo: horo, - len, - yoh y hao. Así quedan - -)

Cuando el ainu estuvo listo para penetrar a len, este cerró los ojos esperando la brutalidad característica de su koi, pero no fue así, era suave y cariñoso con su cuerpo.

Por el contrario, unas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de yoh producto de las embestidas que causaba su gemelo.

Tanto horo como hao sabían que no iban a durar mucho ya que estaban agotados por la reciente eyaculación. Pero tenían algo en mente, algo que iba a hacerle a su koi como venganza, de pronto se puso a observar a l menor de los gemelos, tenia los ojos entre abiertos, una expresión muy clara de que gozaba... hasta le llego a parecer tierno.

"mmmm... l-len... apuesto q-que hao no es ta-tan bueno como yo!"

"ahh... ca-cállate y continua hoto"

Luego de unos minutos, los cuales parecían eternos para yoh y len, se separaron, pero aun así no habían terminado. Horo se abrazo al cuerpo de su koi y comenzó a besarlo en el cuello y de vez en cuando mordía su oreja.

En cambio hao se había separado de su hermano y ahora estaba recostado en la cama. Su gemelo se volteo y lo observo unos momentos. Cuando nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaron ambos fingieron una sonrisa, yoh se veía mas lastimoso que contento, aun así a hao no le importo…

A los pocos segundo hao había retomado su antigua posición. Los gemidos retumbaban por la habitación, junto con el rechinado de la cama a medida que se acercaba el clímax de las parejas. Los shamanes estaban sudando, los vidrios estaban empañados, hacia mucho calor a pesar del frío de afuera...

El mayor de los asakura empujo a su gemelo para dejarlo en la misma posición que tenia len hace unos momentos, lo cual hizo que al abrir los ojos, yoh se encontrara con la rojiza erección del chino. La cual fue acariciada por su boca haciendo que este gritara de placer causando celos en horo. Este hizo las penetraciones más y más rápidas, len ponía muecas de dolor nuevamente, pero yoh se encargo de practicarle sexo oral y hacer que los gemidos se hicieran roncos y bajos, pero horo era cada vez más bruto.

Al ver que no funcionaba yoh se aparto del pene del chino y se levanto lo mas que hao le permitía hasta llegar a su pecho., poso su frente sobre el pegajoso torso de su amigo para luego mordisquear y lamer sus pezones.

Los celos de horo se apoderaron de el y empujo a yoh lo que causo que el miembro de su gemelo se introdujera por completo en su estrecha entrada.

Al ver la reacción de su koi, len intento voltear pero la posición en la que se encontraba no se lo permitía.

Luego de unos momentos los asakura volvieron a la primera posición y así hao pudo terminar el segundo round de este encuentro.

Len no disfrutaba para nada, si bien el ainu ya no era tan bruto pero no había acción. Pronto el ruido del trasero de len chocando contra las caderas de horo se hacia mas persistente, un ultimo gemido por parte de ambos anuncio el final de su encuentro.

Tanto hao como horo se acostaron un tanto malhumorados y sin decir nada, yoh quedo sentado a un costado de la cama y len salio de la habitación.

El chino buscaba una caja en el sótano, una vez que la halló volvió con ella al cuarto donde la deposito frente a yoh. Este leyó un pequeño cartel escrito a mano que decía "lo tocas y te castro hoto". Sonrió y la abrió con cuidado.

Cuando se vio el contenido sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

"-q—que es... es—esto?"

"-tu solo elige algo y cállate"

Yoh toco los objetos con asco. Después de un tiempo buscando en la caja sonrió con perversión y le mostró a len unas esposas con una especie de peluche color negro, un látigo y un pequeño sobrecito cuadrado.

El tao que estaba poniéndose la camisa blanca de su koi lo observo y dijo:

"-no te imagino haciéndole eso a tu hermano"

"-yo menos... pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo jijiji"

El chino termino de abotonar la camisa blanca y fue hacia la caja... rápidamente saco una cajita rectangular y un par de esposas iguales a las de yoh solo que blancas. Fue hasta donde dormía horo-horo y ambos en silencio ataron las manos de sus compañeros a la cama, dejando sus pies libres para poder someterlos con mayor facilidad.

Hao estaba boca abajo mientras que horo boca arriba. El chino y el menor de los gemelos tomaron sus "elementos de tortura" y subieron a la cama, para ser más precisos sobre los próximos sometidos.

Al hacer esto hao sintió la presión que ejercía el cuerpo de yoh sobre su desnudo trasero. Pero horo-horo no se percato y len aprovecho para abrir la cajita rectangular y sacar de su interior un objeto alargado, grueso y con muchas pero pequeñas puntitas (N/A: XD).

Yoh y hao tragaron saliva y observaron como el chino iba a despertar a su koi. Alcanzo el pomito de lubricante, separo las piernas de este y rápidamente esparció una gran cantidad sobre la entrada del ainu y cuando este hizo un gesto de placer introdujo en objeto por su entrada, lo cual provoco que horo despertara al instante y diera un grito de dolor.

"-kuso... tienes suerte que no traiga baterías baka"

Unas lágrimas escaparon por los ojos del shaman y cuando se dio cuenta que estaba amarrado comenzó a forcejear.

"-es inútil... son muy potentes... o eso decían cuando las compre"

"-l... Len te advierto que me sueltes ahora mismo!"

"-no... dudo querer hacerlo"

Yoh no perdió el tiempo y abrió el paquetito cuadrado, en su interior había un preservativo con la misma textura que el objeto que poseía el tao.

Continuara MUAJAJAJAJA!

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Espero actualizar rapido… pero solo si ustedes quieren -/-... dejen reviews T-T

**Nos vemos en el infierno _(solo_ _al que se lo merece)_**


End file.
